


Day of the Doofus

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter's trying to be inspirational. The others are being themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of the Doofus

Shane watched with no small amount of amusement as Hunter tried to find another inspirational saying. Hunter'd had it relatively easy so far, well, apart from the whole 'my parents were killed by Lothor' thing, which, yeah, would've sucked. But in terms of leadership, all he'd had to do was boss around his younger brother, who was smart enough to act on his own initiative when necessary, and obedient enough to listen. 

He had no idea what it was like trying to deal with Dustin and Tori, with Cam making smartass comments in the background, and Sensei coming in over the top of all of them to boss them ALL around. 

"You must have another one, Hunter," he prompted helpfully. He did his best 'good student' expression as he knelt at the low table, gazing adoringly up at Best Teacher Ever Hunter. 

Hunter stopped pacing and shot him a glare. "Look, all I'm trying to do is help people get motivated."

"Yes, we've had so much trouble with that previously," Tori said. Shane was impressed with her deadpan expression. When Hunter turned away from her, she hid a smirk behind her hand. 

"I know," Hunter said, with a look of simultaneous relief and terror on his face. "'It's better to die on your feet than live on your knees'. How's that?"

"Good one, dude!" Dustin exclaimed, bouncing to his feet to give Hunter a high five. "Excellent, in fact. Though I don't agree. I don't think giving blowjobs is *that* bad." 

Hunter brought up a hand to cover his eyes. "That's not the point of it, Dustin." 

"I mean, they can be kinda icky, yeah, and hard on the knees, but you just gotta get into it," Dustin said, looking around for support. Shane nodded solemnly. Dustin continued, "I think if anyone's that depressed about them, they have a serious problem."

Blake made a little squeaking noise. Cam'd gone bright red. 

Shane, to his surprise, spoke up kind of in Hunter's defence. "That's actually not what he meant, Dustin," he said gently. "It's more about living in slavery." 

Hunter's hand came down and he looked at Shane with dawning hope and the ghost of a smile. As if Shane might actually save him from this moment. 

Shane smiled.

Hunter stopped smiling. 

"It's stupid, though," Shane said, almost feeling bad for Hunter. Almost. "If you live in slavery, you have a chance to one day get free and live on your feet again. So it's stupid. Moronic, even." 

"Imbecilic," Dustin agreed happily. 

"Ridiculous," Tori contributed. "I agree."

"Idiotic," Dustin said. 

"Thank you, Dustin," Hunter said, sighing. 

"Cretinous, even," Dustin said. Shane began to regret buying him a thesaurus for his birthday.

"THANK you, Dustin."

"Even if it's not about blowjobs."


End file.
